creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ironclad
Ironclad Real Name: Tristan Vladimir Sarkarov Current Alias: Ironclad Relatives: '-Uriel Sarkarov (Mother)' '-Demitri Patrovich Sarkarov (Father)' Status *'Gender: male' *'Height: 5'4"' *'Weight: 175lbs.' *'Affilation: Demileague' *'Base of Operations: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada' *'Alignment: Good' *'Identity: Secret Identity' *'Citizenship: Russian-Canadian' *'Marital Status: Single' *'Occupation: High School Student' *'Education: High School Student' History Tristan's family grew up in Moscow as an aristocratic family in Soviet Russia. They decided to move from Russia because the hardships were inhuman. They moved into Winnepeg, Canada; but moving from a communist country to a capitalist has abolished the title of an aristocratic family; so they had become very poor. Tristan grew quickly bored in the city so he decided to go work as a technician; he knew exactly how technology should work. He discovered that he managed to learn how to use computers and started hacking into servers. He easily bypassed The Pentagon. But as he tried bypassing the FBI, they told the RCMP in Winnepeg that one of the High School students was bypassing to see Classified material. The RCMP arrested Tristan and took him to Washington D.C. in a secret base. He ended up being tortured by the government agents who wanted the information that he seen. That is how he ended up with scars. He told nothing... and the agents were forced to give up on him. He smirked and was allowed to go back into Canada. His parents were shocked when he they saw him beatened up. As he went back to Winnepeg, without the agents knowledge, he stole the blueprint to make Hi-tech exoskeleton. Then destroyed it. He then heard of the vigilante group known as the Demileague in Vancouver. He begged his parents to move to the western city. At first, they denied it, but was pressured when they found the exoskeleton. They were shocked but they knew Tristan wanted to do the right thing. So they moved into Vancouver. Where the public knew Tristan as Ironclad. Tristan's family wealth status came in after the collapse of the Soviet Union. Thus his parents can fund him money to repair and buy new upgrades. His father gave him a twenty screen computer screen on his 14th birthday. The leaders of Demileague had met him in person and it turns out to be the Triplets of the now dead, Dracarus and Valeria. They accepted and Tristan is one of the most vital members of the group. Mechsuit His Mechsuits contains the following: *'Aquatic Respiration: His suit has a built-in oxygen tank. He can stay underneath water for about five hours.' *'Atmospheric Adaptation: The suit contains an air deflibrator in which he can survive in atmospheres that would mostly harm humans. But it cannot be used in space.' *'Computer Interaction: The helmet has an interface that is able to connect to computers wirelessly. He can also hack into security systems and non-security systems with ease but pressing a few buttons on his right wrist.' *'Energy Beam Cannons: On the palm of his hands. He can fire blasts of energy from a circular disk.' *'Enhanced Durability: The suit has ten interlocking layers of titanium. But it can only take three hundred punches to make it cave in or some hero or villain can rip open the suit with ease.' *'Enhanced Strength: The suit can lift ten times the weight Tristan can carry. The maximum limit is 1500 tons.' *'Flight: He has a jetpack on his back in which he can fly over 180mph.' *'Energy Beam Emission: He can emit laser beams from his fingers and wrists. The lasers can be intensified for any use,' *'Scanner Vision: He can easilly identify people just by looking at databases.' Abilities without using his Mech-Suit *'Hacking Intuition: He posesses high skills to breach the highly advanced security systems with ease.' *'Mechanical Intuition: 'He has the innate ability to understand mechanics with little or no study. *'Medical Intuition: In his jump pack which also stores anything. Including first aids. He has complete understanding of medical knowledge with ease.' Limitations *'Without his suit, he is mostly vulnerable.' *'The suit does require recharging, he can use the suit for about six hours.' *'When fully charged, maximum power supply is 800%.' Category:Superhero Category:Supporting Characters